Radar systems comprising RF-circuits are revelant to a significant number of applications, including those in the automotive field, and to an increasing degree, industrial and consumer applications. A typical operational area includes distance control and surveyance, for example.
Known radar implementations, e.g. based on the FMCW (Frequency Modulated Continuous Wave) method, comprise discrete components exhibiting cross-talk between high frequency signals within the system. Furthermore, assembly and test of known radar systems require effort and general costs.
There is a need, therefore, for methods and apparatus that may assist in reducing cross-talk and/or effort and costs related to radar implementation in various fields of endeavor.